The 'Prince' Harry Club
by Shiemi
Summary: WARNING: EXTREMELY SILLY HAREM WANTING HARRY FIC WITH VERY BAD HUMOUR. R&R IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT. I WILL FINISH IT ANYWAY FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT. :p ON HOLD FOR A WHILE. 'but might be removed from that status'
1. Prologue?

**The Prince Harry Club**

Author's Notes: Ashley is a boy, just in case anyone gets confused because of the name, although I do mention it in the story. Did you notice something about Christina's name? I did it on purpose.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the idea of the club was taken from Natsuki Takaya's Chinese Zodiac comedy Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**Ch. 1: Prologue**

**Students Gone Mad (short as it is a prologue)**

Harry Potter was relaxing in the shower at Number 4, Privet Drive not knowing that he was being watched. Soon he would be entering 6th year and the weeks he had spent in his relatives' house had been the usual with their 'ignore nephew' behaviour. He was glad as he didn't want them to learn that his godfather had died. He also made sure to keep a mask in front of the Dursleys and not break up once due to the sadness deep inside him. He lied his back against the shower's tiled wall thinking about many things.

Outside, a tall girl with very long dark blonde hair and brown eyes was holding a ladder that was against the Dursley's wall without them noticing. Some of the neighbours had indeed noticed the weirdness of the situation and were pointing fingers, but finally opted for ignoring the two odd teens with the ladder. In the upper part of the ladder was a boy that had gray eyes and mildly wavy light blue hair with pink tips. His hair fell down to his shoulders in layers.

The girl that was holding the ladder made strange signals to the boy, but he chose to ignore her. Then after a while he climbed down and she was the one to climb up to see the black haired boy that was in the shower. As she saw Harry turn the knob off she quickly climbed down and the two teens took the ladder and Disapparated. Harry was quickly alerted to the _crack_ and frowned. Was Dumbledore keeping an eye on him again? He clearly remembered hearing a _crack_ just like that one the year before before having to fight two Dementors later on. He sighed deciding to ignore it. At least the Dursleys wouldn't accuse him of anything when he had been in the shower, or so he hoped.

Meanwhile, the two teens that had been spying were planning what they had been planning for some time, but had never put into action. Their idea was to make a Harry Potter Fan Club, but it didn't sound right. The name lacked something and suddenly the girl's brown eyes shimmered: "I know! We will name it The Prince Harry Club!"

The blue haired boy with pink tips looked at the girl raising an eyebrow: "He is not a prince, Chris!" His own eyes were shining then: "His pale creamy skin under the shower, looking so enticingly beautiful... I think I'm gonna write a poem."

"Don't be an idiot, Ash! And for your information, when I say prince what I mean is that Harry is like a handsome prince! You know, like in fairy tales? Although it's true that Harry looked sexy in the shower..."

The boy, whose name was Ashley Quidgley smiled and had a dreamy gaze: "I wonder when my own handsome prince will come and sweep me up my feet."

The girl, Christina Spears, rolled her eyes: "You are so gay, Ash. You should be ashamed of yourself. Such a waste really, as you are so cute. When are you going to tell me your real hair colour?"

"Never, Chris. How are we going to recruit students for the Prince Harry Club?"

"I don't think it will be that difficult, right? I already have Aurelia Gomez, Cocco O'Reilly, Lara Dalrymple, Emilio Ferrer, Colin Creevey, and Dennis Creevey. They already told me to contact them about the club."

"Aurelia, Cocco, and Lara are from 7th year like us, and I know who the Creevey brothers are, but who the hell is Emilio?"

"He will be in 5th year now just like Colin. He is a Hufflepuff."

"What about Katie Bell?"

"She said she is not interested, can you believe it? That girl only dreams of Quidditch. She is odd."

XxXxX

On September 1st Harry got into the Hogwarts Express as usual, but was startled when he started to see students from every year wearing badges that had a moving picture of him and had written above the picture in an arc: 'We Love Harry'. Harry blinked several times thinking that he was seeing things as the train started its trip. To make it all worse Neville arrived at the compartment wearing one of the badges. Harry immediately asked him pointing the badge: "What the hell is that?"

Neville shrugged. "Not sure, Harry. That blue haired guy from Ravenclaw, I think his name is Ashley, was giving them away to anyone that accepted them. I simply took it and put it on like everyone else."

"Take it off then!", said Harry feeling a bit sick and his features turning pink. He had no idea what this was all about, but he had to find that blue haired boy and tell him to stop giving those badges.

Just as Harry got up from his seat to go around the train to find Ashley he found himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was smirking. "So Potter! Now you even founded your own club? You really think you're important, don't you? I can't believe you have so many followers. The students must be going mad when they join a 'follow the scarred freak club'..."

"Just get out of the way, git!", said Harry before pushing Malfoy aside and getting out of the compartment.

He started to check different compartments looking for the blue haired boy until he found him, but...

Ashley got out of his seat and started to jump a lot screaming: "IT'S HARRY! LOOK PEOPLE! IT'S PRINCE HARRY! HE HAS COME TO SEE US!"

Harry was horrified and considered running away, but found himself being surrounded by the founders of the club. A boy that looked Hispanic suddenly used his wand with _Diffindo_ and got a strand of Harry's hair before yelling: "I GOT SOME OF HIS HAIR! I GOT SOME OF HIS HAIR!"

Harry was definitely freaking out. That compartment was full of lunatics and they kept screaming: "IT'S HARRY! IT'S PRINCE HARRY!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived managed to escape after having felt hands everywhere in his body, private parts included, plus he was sure someone pinched his right buttock before he was able to make his escape. He was afraid that the new school year would be a nightmare if Hogwarts had now a Harry Potter fan club.


	2. The Cheer

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2: The cheer**

Harry got to his compartment to find that Neville was now accompanied by Ginny, Luna, and... Cho Chang? What was she doing in their compartment when she was usually with a group of giggling friends? That's when he realized that he had just seen some of those girls in the compartment full of lunatics. After blinking several times he sat next to Neville and noticed, to his horror, that both Ginny and Luna were wearing badges. "Please take those off", he asked them feeling worn out. Ginny laughed and took it off, but Luna seemed like she hadn't even heard the petition.

Cho suddenly asked: "Where were you?"

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable after what had happened the year before, but replied: "I was looking for someone named Ashley, but the compartment where he was is full of insane students, including him. There was no way I could talk to that guy about stopping giving badges when students were literally attacking me."

Cho giggled before stating: "Yes. My class has made a club. They call it the Prince Harry Club, but I don't know if I'll join. They do seem a little crazy..."

"A little? One of them cut my hair! He could have chopped my head with that spell, but it seems that he didn't even think that!"

Cho laughed again, but went silent very quickly. "I'm starting to think that you don't like the club?"

Harry looked at her incredulously: "Well, for starters I never even liked being famous from the beginning!"

"Do you want me to talk to Christina about dissolving the club?"

Harry looked at the girl and nodded: "Yes please. I might even kiss you if you do." Ginny giggled at Harry's response, Luna raised an eyebrow, Neville reddened, and Cho blushed.

"I'll go talk to her then. I'll come back to tell you what she says." With that Cho left the compartment, her long black hair swinging gracefully behind her.

Cho did come back, but to Harry's horror she came back with Ashley. Ashley quickly kneeled in front of Harry, making Harry glue himself to the seat trying to somehow be far from the blue haired Ravenclaw with no luck. Ashley grabbed Harry's hands with teary eyes: "Do you really want to disband us after all our efforts! We love you, Harry! We do this for you! We will live for you and we will gladly die for you! So the answer is no! We will make this club the biggest in Hogwarts history!" Harry kept pushing Ashley's hands away with a horrified expression. He even looked at Cho as if asking how she could do this to him. The Asian girl shrugged.

"Ashley, please leave my hands alone. Just get away from me."

Ashley straightened himself and started to jump up and down: "Harry knows my name! And he called me by my first name! I am so happy!" Then he kneeled again and took one of Harry's hands. "I will treasure this day forever and ever." After this Ashley kissed Harry on the cheek and left the compartment. Luna, Cho, and Ginny were laughing and even Neville seemed to be having difficulties trying to supress laughter.

Harry suddenly blurted in disgust: "The only reason why I called him by his first name is because I don't know his last!" The others laughed even more and Luna fell to the compartment's floor holding herself. "Stop that! It's not funny at all!"

At that moment Ron and Hermione arrived. Harry was relieved to only see the Prefect badges on them, and when Ron gave him a questioning look about the laughing students Harry shrugged.

Ron sat down and shook his head: "It seems that several students have gone mental! There was a 5th year, I think his name is Ferrer, he was exclaiming that he got a strand of your hair. He was telling everyone actually, but I didn't believe it." The four that had been laughing broke up laughing again. "Have they gone mental too? Including my sister?" Harry nodded. "So... Is it true? Did Ferrer actually get a strand of your hair?"

Harry buried his face in his hands. Ferrer was probably the one that could have chopped his head off. "Yes. Someone did cut a strand of my hair. Satisfied?"

Ron was shocked, but Hermione looked worried. "I just hope that things won't get out of hand with this club... One thing is suddenly worshipping you, but to cut a strand of your hair? That is almost psychotic. I will speak to McGonagall about this as soon as we get to school."

"I hope McGonagall can disband that club and put the students under control. Like Ron says, it's almost like everyone has suddenly gone mental!", stated Harry decisively.

Cho, who had stopped laughing got up to leave the compartment, but looked at Harry with a smile: "The next time just call him Quidgley. That's his last name. I'm sure it will tick him off. It always does." She winked at Harry and left.

XxXxX

In Hogwarts Harry was relieved of not having any strange encounters with odd fans and soon got off the carriage pulled by Thestrals and went into the school like everyone else. He could see that there were indeed many students wearing the awful badges and he hoped that they would eventually stop wearing them. Soon he was in the Great Hall and was able to sit down. Everything seemed normal and soon he was able to listen to the Sorting Hat's new song and see the sorting of students, applauding those that got into Gryffindor.

After the sorting Dumbledore got up to welcome them to the new school year and remind them about all of the things that were prohibited. Everything definitely seemed normal and Dumbledore introduced them to a new DADA teacher. It was an Auror by the name of Clotilde Bosch. Well, at least an Auror couldn't be like Umbridge. He was very hungry and already wanted the Headmaster to simply let them eat when Dumbledore suddenly said that some students that had introduced a new club had owled him during the summer to ask for a special spot for a special cheer before dinner.

Harry grabbed the edge of the table as he heard Dumbledore's words and shook his head afraid of what would come. Many students were looking at each other and suddenly there was a light effect in the room and everything went dark before light appeared before them again. There, in front of all the tables of the Great Hall was a group of students, mostly girls with some strange pom pom looking items in their hands that twinkled in all of the colours of the rainbow. The students had somehow transfigured their robes to be mini robes, showing a forbidden amount of skin that seemed to be exciting the Hogwarts male population, except for the teachers of course. Harry thought he would faint when he saw that the cheering squad included Ginny!

Ron's eyes seemed to be about to go out of its sockets. "I... am... going... to... kill her! Just look at what she is wearing! I do hope she is wearing knickers!"

The cheerleading squad started to dance to some strange, but fast paced musical melody. The dance was quite err... provocative and sexy. Even Harry found himself looking at the tempting amount of skin being exposed in front of him, although he did notice some of the teachers being horrified. McGonagall had placed a hand on her chest and looked like she would explode any second. Snape's face was also priceless and Harry wished he had a camera with him. He even wondered if Snape was being affected by the skin exposure too. Every male was after all being affected, except perhaps for Dumbledore and Flitwick.

As the dance was ending the group of students did some acrobatic performances in which the insane guy called Ashley seemed to be an expert. Ashley wasn't wearing a mini robes set, but had indeed transfigured his robes into some spandex black pants and so had done the few boys dancing.

The dance ended and the students made different poses and started cheering:

HIS EMERALD EYES ENTICE ME

THEY MAKE ME WILD AND STRIKE ME

HIS RAVEN HAIR HAS NO COMPARE

HIS CREAMY SKIN TEMPTS ME AT NO ENDS

HE IS HARRY!

WE LOVE HARRY!

WE-L-O-V-E-HARRY!

WE-L-O-V-E-HARRY!

YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

The students transfigured themselves to form the exclamation: 'WE LOVE OUR PRINCE HARRY!' Then they returned to their human shapes, transfigured their robes back to normal, and returned to their tables as the Great Hall went into silence. How did they manage all that transfiguration Harry didn't know.

Harry was already under the table with Ron and Seamus trying to get him out to no avail. If he had been hungry the appetite had certainly dissipated and he just wanted to die on the spot.

Dumbledore chuckled before standing up and announcing that they could start eating, but Harry wouldn't come out from under the table. The Slytherins were having quite the laugh fit in their own table and Harry expected Malfoy to humiliate him in every way possible during the next weeks or even months.

* * *

**Thanks Menecarkawan for your review. Ehehehe!**

_**Review? Well, if you want to I won't complain... **_


	3. The Slaves

**Author's Notes: This one is not that funny... Bleh...**

* * *

**Ch. 3: The Slaves**

As soon as dinner was over Harry managed to run all the way to Gryffindor Tower with a dangerous hungry pack of girls behind him. When did he become a sex symbol anyway? In fact, he had been hated for quite a while in 4th year because many students thought he had inserted his name in the Goblet of Fire. Even Ron was mad at him for quite a while during that year. In 5th year many students again hated him because they thought he was lying and _The Daily Prophet_ didn't help one bit. The newspaper kept making him look like a liar and a dangerous lunatic. So when in Merlin's name had the students started to 'love' him?

Harry was panting when he reached the fat lady's portrait only to remember that he didn't know the password. "Shit!", he muttered before getting himself against the wall next to the portrait. The pack of 'hungry girls' looked even more dangerous than a wolf pack or a werewolf pack. He could see the girls approaching him now, in slow steps. He even imagined them having fangs.

Just then Hermione came out of the girl 'pack' and quickly muttered: "Bedknobs and Broomsticks." The portrait opened and just as Hermione entered and Harry was going to follow a girl pinned him against the wall. The girl was intimidating, especially since she was taller than him, probably a 6' 1".

The girl that had pinned Harry was beautiful with dark blonde hair and big brown eyes. She quickly spoke to him with a smile. "My name is Christina Spears, 7th year Ravenclaw. I am your number one worshipper. These girls here are all part of The 'Prince' Harry Club. The club was my great and brilliant idea of course. That makes me the President. We will do anything for you. If you want a girl every night you will get one. We have no qualms in worshipping you and we have even made a vote and decided to assign you a servant, a slave." The girl looked at the hungry pack and frowned: "Where the fuck is Ashley?"

The boy named Ashley came out of the pack not looking nearly as cheerful as he had looked before. "Yes, President?"

"Here is your slave, Harry. He has to do everything that you tell him to do. In case that he is not available for some reason there is a substitute slave." Christina looked around and called: "Lara?"

The girl named Lara Dalrymple was a Hufflepuff in 7th year. She was tiny, looking about 4' 11". She almost looked like a little girl with her hair in two ponytails. She had auburn hair, a freckled face, and dark blue eyes that almost seemed violet.

"This is Lara, the substitute slave. You will have her whenever you want or whenever Ash is... I dunno, anywhere, but here? These are my gifts to you, Harry."

Harry was horrified looking at the tiny girl and the blue haired boy with pink tips. Lara had a big girly smile, but it was obvious that Ash wasn't very happy about becoming a slave. "I... I don't need any slaves. That is inhuman."

"Call them servants, then! I have no problems with that! The thing is that they have to be there for you!"

Harry's eyes went wide as he felt Christina's hand between his legs all of a sudden and he started to cough. The girl stopped what she was doing and left with the pack leaving Ash and Lara. Harry looked at the two students and shook his head before telling them: "Just go to your houses!" He then entered through the portrait, sighing. That Christina had to be completely mad. What was that girl thinking anyway in making him a fan club plus choosing students as servants?

Hermione signaled Harry to sit down. She had news about what she had spoken with McGonagall about the fan club. Harry quickly sat down waiting for the girl to speak, but because of the girl's expression he knew that she didn't have good news. "Harry, I'm sorry. Prof. McGonagall says that there is nothing wrong with making a club so it cannot be disbanded. If things get somewhat dangerous then and only then will the Hogwarts faculty intervene. I also re-checked _Hogwarts, A History_ and there is nothing against making clubs. You will have to bear with it for now. Still, if it makes you feel better I can assure you that McGonagall was very disturbed with the dance that was performed in the middle of the Great Hall, but Dumbledore found it amusing. Can you believe it?"

"Well, I actually enjoyed looking at the girls' legs... I was able to see quite a variety of knickers too..." Harry's gaze went almost glazed as he remembered those details and grinned.

"Harry! You are acting like a pervert! That was a horrible dance! It was indecent and disgusting!" Harry was almost drooling thinking about knickers and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men! I'm going to my dormitory! Good night!" She gave Harry a glare and left.

Ron entered the common room yelling at Ginny, but the girl ignored him, said 'good night' to Harry, and left towards her dormitory. Ron then joined Harry. "Why can't she understand that she shouldn't be exposing herself like that? Now she is mad at me because I sent an owl to mum! Hope she gets a _Howler_!"

Harry turned to look at his redhead friend: "You shouldn't have told your mum! She just did what the other girls did and you sure looked like you were enjoying the dance..."

Ron's face took a shade similar to his hair. "I... Well, I'm a guy! What would you expect? But I certainly didn't want to see Ginny's black knickers being flashed at me! She wears black knickers! Plus other guys saw them too! That's humiliating, Harry! Can you imagine what it feels like to have other guys drooling because of your sister's body?"

Harry snickered, but nodded as if he was agreeing with Ron when the truth was he had enjoyed watching Ginny's creamy pale legs and black knickers too. He was in fact one of the guys Ron would kill for drooling at the sight of his sister.

XxXxX

The next day Harry feared going to classes. Was he going to be chased to every classroom? The thought was very distressing and he found himself tempted to use the invisibility cloak, but that almost meant risking being discovered as the owner of such a cloak. With a groan he came out of the portrait to find himself in front of Ashley Quidgley. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley blinked several times before answering with a big smile: "I was waiting for you!"

"So now I have an escort?"

"I am your servant, forgot?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started walking with Quidgley right behind him. They were soon joined by Hermione and Ron, who kept sending glances in Ashley's direction wondering why Harry was walking with that strange boy.

As they were reaching the Great Hall Ashley, who wasn't even looking forward, managed to crash against a teacher. The Gryffindor trio wore horrified faces when they saw that Ashley had crashed against Snape. The boy looked at the teacher and smiled before saying: "Sorry Severus."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron gasped while Snape looked murderous. "What did you call me, Quidgley?"

Ash went into deep thought and then replied: "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to call you Severus... Snape?"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for that, Quidgley!"

"Whoa, Sev! Was I that bad in bed last year?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione gasped even more. ""THIRTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW FOR THAT ONE AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Snape left, robes billowing gracefully in his quick pace.

Ashley looked at the trio with a fearful expression and suddenly said: "Please don't tell anyone about what you just heard." The three Gryffindors were still quite shocked and simply nodded before continuing on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everything was normal so far and Harry hadn't encountered any mad fans. Even so, during breaksfast he could feel many eyes on him. Ron and Hermione were also looking around and to their relief Ash had joined Ravenclaw table. They were never going to tell anyone that Ash seemed to have somehow bedded their Potions Master, although Hermione had already started some research on that boy and the rumours were that he had bedded almost every male fifteen years and up in Hogwarts.

As the trio started to leave for their first class which was Charms, Harry noticed some girls following. They kept getting closer and closer until he felt a caress on his back and right arm: "Hey!" The girls started to giggle. "Cut that out!" He got between Ron and Hermione, but the girls kept following them. The girls looked like 4th years.

Again Harry felt a caress and this time it was on his arse. "Stop that already!" Ron and Hermione also looked back and the girls giggled, but kept following. Harry thought the girls had to be mental, but was relieved as he entered the comfort of Charms class. Ron and Hermione gave him pitied looks while the rest of the students murmured, gave him sympathetic looks, or mocked him in the case of the Slytherins. Some of the Slytherins were even throwing kisses at him and that included Malfoy.

Right after class Malfoy stopped the trio. "So Potter! Is it true Quidgley is your slave? He is quite good in bed! I bet you are lucky, buy unfortunately I will have to report that you have a slave! It might get you... expelled?" Malfoy smirked.

"I don't have any slaves and I haven't and never will touch Quidgley, Malfoy. And how do you know he is good in bed? Are you one of the whores that has been with him?"

Draco turned pink, but quickly spoke back: "I am not the one with slaves, Potter! Watch it, scarred freak!" Malfoy went laughing with his cronies.

Hermione seemed nervous: "This is bad, Harry! Why don't you somehow get rid of Quidgley? It's true that you can get expelled! He will probably tell Snape!"

"How am I supposed to get rid of Quidgley? By killing him?"

Ron intervened: "Maybe you can fire him!"

Harry considered what Ron was saying. Might as well give it a try. Just then Quidgley arrived panting: "Just got back from Transfiguration to escort you to your DADA class!"

Harry was about to ask Quidgley how the hell he knew his school program, but suddenly had a naughty idea. He could see Malfoy, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway to speak to Pansy Parkinson. "Quidgley? You will do anything I ask?"

Ash seemed taken aback at being called by his last name, but responded the question with a nod. Hermione, meanwhile, was giving Harry a nasty glare.

"Can you go and kiss Malfoy on the lips?" Exactly at that moment the hallway was more and more full of students and Ash seemed scared, but actually complied. The boy went to Malfoy, grabbed him all of a sudden, and placed quite a deep kiss on the blonde's lips. Prof. Flitwick caught the kissing students and started to lecture them while Harry and Ron laughed.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "That was low, Harry. You do know that Quidgley has feelings, right?"

Harry felt a little guilt, but at the same time enjoyed getting even with Malfoy. Flitwick getting to the scene was a bonus and after that little scene Malfoy was going to have difficulties reporting Harry having servants. "Please Hermione... It's not like you have never gotten even on someone..."

Quidgley got back, his face scarlet. Harry actually pitied him then. "Quidgley, you're fired."

Ash blinked twice and shook his head: "It's a schoolyear contract. You cannot fire me. Club's rules."

Harry decided to try something else: "Okay then. Just go to your classes normally." Hermione stopped glaring at that time.

Ash left them and they proceeded to the DADA classroom with a group of this time 5th year girls following behind.

* * *

**Thanks to the people who reviewed... **

_**Review? If you feel like it... I dunno... **_


	4. They're Mad!

Song: 'High School Queen' by Nami Tamaki

* * *

**Ch. 4: They're mad! **

Things seemed to be going smoothly and even though Harry was being worshipped throughout school by fans of both genders he wasn't being actually attacked. He was constantly being photographed by what seemed to be Colin Creevey's photo club. They were students that followed Colin Creevey so that's why Harry thought it was a photo club. They all had cameras, both Muggle and magical.

Several students had tried to cut Harry's hair because they wanted mementos of their 'teen idol'. On Halloween day some students managed to magically place a mural of Harry's bust with Harry's face smiling, his teeth shining, his right eye winking from time to time, and a shiny lemon held in his right hand. Of course, the Slytherins had a laughing fit while girls looked at the mural with dreamy eyes. The teachers were of course horrified and eventually Professor Flitwick managed to take the mural down with help from Snape and Bosch, the DADA teacher. It took them a good deal of magic to remove it because of the many spells the Prince Harry Club had placed on it.

Some days after that Harry arrived at Potions class in a bad mood and was having a hard time looking at the instructions in the blackboard. He even raised his hand against his will and Snape glared at him: "What is it, Potter?"

"Can I move closer to the blackboard? I cannot read the instructions, sir."

"And why is that, Potter?" That was when Snape noticed that there was something missing from Harry's face. "Lost your glasses?"

Some students snickered and others went stiff. "No, sir. Some crazy girl stole them. Now, can I get closer to the blackboard?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tone of voice and no. You will have to deal with the problem and if your potion turns to be a disaster you will drink it in front of the students by the end of class."

Hermione came to the rescue at that and in only a few seconds copied the whole instructions into a parchment in huge letters and passed it to Harry when Snape wasn't looking. Harry said a silent 'thanks' that she read in his lips. She simply smiled at him.

During the month of November things started to get steamier. Some of the club members managed to get a combination of love potions into Harry's breakfast and the teen ended up in the hospital wing with a bad case of dangerous poisoning. Ron and Hermione were with him in the infirmary.

"Mate, at this rate they love you so much they are going to kill you."

Hermione quickly added: "McGonagall is already speaking to Dumbledore about this. She is very worried about what happened so don't worry. I'm sure that the strange club will at last be disbanded. Oh Harry, I thought you were going to die this morning!"

Harry laughed a little: "You're not the only one that thought that, but you're right. It's only November and I almost died. At this rate maybe they'll finish Voldemort's job before June."

Hermione was horrified by those words: "Harry! Don't say that!"

Ron decided to change the topic a little: "At least that blue haired bloke stopped following us everywhere... Plus the little girl..."

XxXxX

Christina had been worried. It had downed on her that it was her last year in Hogwarts and she had founded that club a bit too late. If she had done it before she would have had the time to actually try to get into a relationship with Harry, but she hadn't. In June everything would be over and she would have lost her chance. She had to do something fast so she quickly called her girlfriends: Aurelia Gomez, Cocco O'Reilly, Lara Dalrymple, Marietta Edgecombe, and even Cho Chang.

"Girls! We have a serious problem. We will be graduating this June."

Cocco thought for a second and said: "Chris! That is not supposed to be a problem..."

"No, Cocco. It is. We haven't gotten a chance to have sex with Harry!"

The girls started to cough and Cho turned red. Aurelia suddenly asked: "You actually plan to have sex with him?"

Chris had a dreamy gaze: "Of course! That is our goal! To have sex with our idol!"

Lara intervened: "President, I don't know. It might be difficult. He is always with those two friends of his and he kind of hated me and Ash following him..."

"Nothing is impossible, Lara. We will succeed! Now what's our goal?", asked Christina.

"TO HAVE SEX WITH HARRY!" replied the other girls minus Cho, who was horrified.

Some hours later all of the girls in school that belonged to the 'Prince Harry Club' were repeating the goal through the corridors of Hogwarts.

Harry was heading to Herbology class with his two friends when they heard girls everywhere repeating their so called goal. Harry looked at his friends through the fifth pair of glasses that he had been provided that schoolyear with, in only a month. "What are they saying?"

Hermione looked pale. "Nothing Harry, you have nothing to worry about."

XxXxX

Ash Quidgley was running through the school's corridors, panting, but desperately looking for Harry. It was the first Saturday of December and at last he found Harry coming out of the library because Hermione had been looking for some information for their Charms homework. "Found ya!" The boy was gasping for breath.

Harry looked oddly at the blue haired boy: "I thought we had an agreement?"

"It's not that!", replied Ash placing his hands on his knees as he panted. "It's just that you better be careful. The girls have gone mad!"

"I thought you were included in the mad bunch", said Harry quite coldly.

"Hey! I am your fan too, but I wouldn't dream of hurting you! The girls have plans to kidnap you and have sex with you. Sounds almost like rape to me, but they insist that you are going to enjoy it so I came to warn you."

Harry blinked several times and started to laugh. "When have you heard of a guy being raped by a girl, Quidgley? Please!"

Ash seemed stung. "Well, suit yourself if you don't believe me after I ran a marathon looking for you! Here I was worrying about your safety and this is the way you thank me?"

"Didn't mean to offend you. Thanks, but I have no idea how a girl would rape me, although I'm kind of curious..."

"Don't be! Those girls are insane!" As Ash left Ron and Harry started to laugh hysterically, but Hermione looked annoyed.

"McGonagall wasn't able to do anything and now this? Harry, you should take Quidgley's warning seriously!" Ron and Harry laughed even more when Hermione spoke and she stormed from their side, leaving them in their laughing fit.

Harry and Ron eventually stopped laughing and decided to go to Gryffindor's common room thinking that perhaps they owed Hermione an apology. On their way a first year girl came towards them and gave Ron a note. She quickly left and Ron opened the note only to see some smoke come from it and fall asleep on the spot.

Harry was alarmed as he saw his best friend drop to the floor completely senseless. "Ron! Ron!" The redhead was breathing so Harry decided that at least the smoke hadn't been dangerous, but just as he was about to levitate Ron several arms grabbed him. The students that got a hold of him pushed him to the floor and held him there with force before using the same smoke Ron had just been exposed to on him.

The green-eyed boy woke up in a strange room that looked like a torture chamber. His hands and feet were chained to a table and he was only wearing his boxers to his horror.

Several beings were above him, but he couldn't focus. Of course, they had removed his glasses. After his sight adapted he was able to notice that there were at least twenty girls there. What bothered him the most wasn't being in only boxers surrounded by so many girls, but the fact that they seemed... hungry? He swallowed. "What is this supposed to mean? Free me at once!"

The girl named Christina started to laugh maniacally. "We will free you, sweetie! As soon as we finish our task! Now hold still!" The girl put a glove on her right hand.

Harry screamed: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!", while the girls did some sort of strange dance.

* * *

So... Err... Should Harry be rescued in time or not? And another question, who should I pair Harry with? I kind of want to pair him with someone to make the crazy girls jealous. Any suggestions? 


	5. A Dream Come True?

Author's Notes: Lots of OOCness as this almost borders in being a parody... Mwahahahahaha!

Thanks to Suzaku for the review. Very unexpected, but appreciated as it gave me the will to actually finish this chapter sooner... I'll consider Cho Chang then.

* * *

**Ch. 5: A Dream Come True?**

Ashley hurried to the dungeons and got into Snape's classroom. The Potions master was there placing ingredients in different flasks when the breathless Ravenclaw cornered him. "They've taken Harry! You have to help him, sir!"

Snape looked at the blue haired boy as if he were looking at a cockroach invading his lab. "What are you talking about, Quidgley?"

"A bunch of crazy girls have taken Harry to rape him, sir!"

Snape sneered: "That will probably be a fantasy come true for Potter. Good for him."

"Sir! I'm being serious! You have to help him!"

"It is not possible to rape anyone in this school, Mr. Quidgley. Plus when have you heard of girls raping a boy? Sounds like a bad written script for some X-rated novel. Now leave."

"Yes it's possible! There's the Room of Requirement! Plus as hard as it is for me to admit it, sir, I've had sex plenty of times without being discovered!"

"Why didn't you fetch your Head of House, Quidgley?"

"Because you are like the most intimidating teacher in this school, sir! You are the one that can stop it!"

"I'm not interested."

Ashley glared: "If Harry gets traumatized for life it will be your fault and I'll tell every teacher that I looked for you and you ignored me!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright! Take me to where they have Potter."

XxXxX

No one could hear Harry scream due to the many silencing charms Christina had placed everywhere in the room. She was the first to mount Harry after two girls carefully cut the screaming teen's boxers with scissors. Harry had forgotten about his situation in an instant as he saw the scissors and simply stated in a freaked out tone: "Be careful what you cut with those scissors!" He was suddenly grateful they weren't using a cutting spell as it might have been more dangerous for his lower 'friends.' He then realized that he was still in a bad predicament and screamed as he saw Christina swinging the remains of his underwear. "STOP THIS! HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD?"

A bespectacled Hufflepuff girl from Harry's year named Megan Jones suddenly said in a monotonous voice, staring at Harry's lower body: "It has a good size, but it's dead."

Christina smirked: "I'll solve that immediately girls." She started to caress Harry everywhere making him wince, but getting the reaction they all wanted. All the fangirls gasped with excitement as they saw Christina 'work.'

Lisa Turpin, another girl from Harry's year, but from Ravenclaw started to jump energetically and yelling: "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!"

Harry groaned and Christina used her tongue to elicit moans from him. Then she mounted him against his will, but it wasn't like he was in any position to stop her. To him it felt too good even if he didn't really want that plus Christina gave him some eye candy by removing her robes and upper clothing to show him her breasts, which weren't small at all. The rest of the girls also started to remove their clothes and Harry thought he would faint.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Christina asked. Harry replied with another moan as she moved in a rhythm. The girl got up to give chance for another girl to 'mount' Harry too and they kept rotating. In total, there were twenty-five girls in that room. The only 7th year girl missing was Cho. From 6th year only Hermione was missing while from 5th year both Ginny and Luna were missing too. Ginny was in the club, but didn't approve of what the other club members were going to do. The boys in the club had also freaked out at the idea just like Ashley. Of course, they were thinking about themselves. To someone like Ashley it was a nightmare to get raped by girls even if he sometimes was Christina's pleasurer.

"Please stop," Harry begged with a hoarse whisper. He had already come once and he couldn't even remember which girl had been the receiver, but the crazy girls simply started to prepare him again, even using strange charms for this to activate him quicker.

After some minutes the door to the Room of Requirement opened, making all the girls scream. Harry only managed to see quick flashes of clothes and robes flying around and the girls trying to run for it, but Snape hadn't come alone. He was with Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, and Vector. The team of teachers trapped all the girls, not letting them flee. Some of the girls started to cry at being discovered.

McGonagall quickly went to free Harry, but turned crimson as she saw the boy was completely naked. She quickly turned aroound and signaled for Snape to be the one in charge. The Potions master rolled his eyes at this and with a flick of his wand Harry was free, then Flitwick summoned Harry's clothes. The boy looked pale and was completely mute at the moment. The teachers escorted him to the hospital wing along with the girls and on their way to the infirmary the girls had many points taken from their houses. Their punishment was yet to be decided. The case wouldn't be brought to the Ministry of Magic because it was too embarrassing.

XxXxX

Snape came in the evening to check how everything was. He would never think that he had a bit of a conscience for not arriving on time, but still wanted to see how the annoying Potter brat was doing anyway. He noticed that in front of the hospital wing was an Asian girl from 7th year seemingly hesitating. "Are you going to enter or not, Chang?"

The girl jumped at Snape's voice and quickly entered the hospital wing with Snape behind her. Pomfrey was separating some vials and Harry was on a bed counting, stopping at number twenty-five, and starting to count again in a monotonous tone that didn't suit the teen. Suddenly Harry started to laugh maniacally and then started to count again. Snape raised an eyebrow and asked Pomfrey in a whisper that Cho heard. "What's wrong with him? Why is he counting?"

"The poor thing, Severus. He is counting the number of girls that were on him."

Severus went thoughtful and stated: "No man can manage twenty-five times. He would be dead if he tried."

Pomfrey laughed sadly: "Of course he didn't, Severus. He only came twice, the poor thing. As he didn't remember which girls he... You know... I tested them all. There will be no pregnancies. Those girls were awfully prepared. Dreadful girls! And he was a virgin, the poor thing." Pomfrey kept repeating 'the poor thing' as she referred to Harry. It made Snape cringe. The boy was no poor thing in his opinion.

Harry suddenly started to look crazier as he muttered: "Boobies! Boobies, boobies bouncing everywhere!"

Pomfrey gave a pitied look in Harry's direction while Snape looked horrified. "When is he going to leave the hospital wing?"

"As soon as the trauma passes completely, Severus. I just hope he won't be terrified of girls and turn gay... The Potters do need heirs to bear their name..." Snape snorted at that comment, but Poppy didn't notice it.

Cho Chang stopped listening to the nurse and the professor and approached Harry's bed. She extended her hand to try and grab Harry's hand in hers, but then refrained. Maybe that would scare him and perhaps he was truly gay now, but just as she was withdrawing her hand he grabbed it with his left. His eyes looked unfocused, but they were on her. She tried to gain some courage and spoke: "Harry, I... I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Harry started to laugh until tears were coming from his eyes from laughing so much. Cho tried to free her hand from his, but he gripped harder as he kept laughing. He started to talk as he laughed bitterly: "Sorry? For what? It was quite entertaining! Too bad you weren't included!"

Cho was startled and disgusted. She glared: "And here I thought you were broken! I'll leave now!" But Harry's grip was so strong that she thought her hand would break. He pulled her towards him, making her fall on him. "What are you...?" Cho stopped the question as she realized that Harry was hugging her. It was an almost bone crushing hug, and he trembled under her.

Harry whispered to her after a while: "Don't leave yet. Please."

Cho managed to look at Poppy and the healer smiled at the girl.

XxXxX

Harry was able to leave by the next day. Hermione and Ron came to get him and both kept giving him sympathetic looks. When they got to Gryffindor Tower all the males received Harry with a huge party. Harry wanted to run out of there, but they all held him and kept congratulating him for the 'greatest' way of having lost his virginity. Seamus approached him: "That was truly awesome, mate! We were saying that it was like every bloke's dream come true and it happened to you!" Seamus suddenly thought out loud to himself: "What I would have given to be bound, naked, and surrounded by naked girls that wanted my body badly! Gods, Harry! You get everything, don't you?"

Harry looked sick and Hermione seemed to be the only one to notice as Ron was simply laughing at what Seamus and the others kept saying about what had happened. She quickly made way and grabbed Harry, dragging him away from the hormonal boys. As Harry found himself free Hermione quickly led him to the 6th year girls' dormitory which was currently empty. Lavender and Parvati were doing one of the punishment chores they would be doing until school ended in June.

As Harry found himself in that room he quickly asked: "How were you able to get me here?"

"With a girl's permission you can enter and I brought you. The others won't be able to come to fetch you though. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I can't believe they think it was great!"

"That coming from one of the boys that said it was impossible for a guy to get raped by girls?"

Harry turned scarlet at that and then coughed. "Okay, so I was wrong! But you know... The problem is not me getting psychologically damaged by it or anything like that... The problem is that I wasn't able to control my body. Those girls were the one controlling my body's responses and that made me feel horrible... I... I was almost enjoying it, Hermione. That's what makes me feel dirty and guilty at the same time. They stimulated me... A whole lot!"

Hermione was silent for a few minutes: "So... Did you enjoy it in a way you would like for it to happen again?"

"No! Never!" Harry was horrified by that. "I don't want that to happen again! I like to be in control of my body, thanks!"

"Then you didn't enjoy it! You just feel bad because your body responded to it... Interesting. Maybe I should make a study about that."

Harry looked at her incredulously: "A study about the male response to sexual stimulation against his will?"

"Of course! It's a very interesting matter! Boys tend to be more responsive than girls! A girl doesn't feel pleasure at being raped, but you did feel pleasure with those girls..."

"They stimulated me! Surely if a girl is stimulated she will feel something too?"

"Rapists don't stimulate victims. In your case they wanted to pleasure you plus they couldn't make your body function if you weren't stimulated... They needed for you to be aroused."

"Hermione... Can we drop it?"

"Sure! If I make my study, will you be my test subject?"

Harry suddenly thought of Hermione introducing her hand in his pants and shuddered. "Use Ron."

The girl thought for a second and nodded enthusiastically before exclaiming: "Maybe I can use Neville too! He would do anything I ask him!"

Harry somehow lost his balance at that and fell to the floor. He didn't even want to know what exactly was in Hermione's mind.

* * *

Do you really wanna review this? Fine with me. I'll finish it anyway! But of course, reviews always give me the will to actually work faster... LOL 


	6. Mad St Valentine's

Felt like updating. Maybe I'll remove it from being 'on hold' to finish it... LOL

BTW, thanks to the people that reviewed. :)

* * *

**Ch. 6: Mad St. Valentine's**

Christina was furious for having been discovered. Even though they hadn't been reported to the Ministry of Magic because it was awkward to bring to case twenty-five girls from Hogwarts, they were being punished. Every day the girls had to help Filch or Hagrid. Christina didn't even feel like choosing between the two as both were quite bad. One was abusive with making them clean the Muggle way and the other was insane and made them feed dangerous creatures.

Christina still had her truly main goal which was to conquer Harry and have him for herself. Yes, she seemingly shared Harry when it came to the club, but she wanted a future with Harry, especially since it could bring her to fame. Being the Wizarding savior's wife had to be a great achievement that she certainly craved.

She imagined herself in the future with little Potters prancing around her and a smiling Harry looking fondly at her and the little children. She also imagined Harry having beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the 'super' hero he was and the fame escalating to great proportions. In her daydream she even saw herself in pictures in _The Daily Prophet_ being asked for her opinion on many topics due to her status as the famous Harry Potter's wife. Christina's vivid imagination was suddenly shattered when Filch's voice said: "Stop staring at the ceiling and finish cleaning that toilet!"

Miss Spears glared at Filch and when he wasn't looking she used her wand and non-verbally cleaned the dirty toilet.

XxXxX

It was January and Harry arrived at his first class, Charms, in a foul mood. He was dressed in one of Dudley's jumpers that looked three times too big on him plus in jeans that were also too big being held in place by a rope. The jumper's red colour was quite faded and the jeans were tattered in many areas. All the students stared at Harry and Flitwick's eyes went wide. "Mr. Potter! Why aren't you in school robes and uniform?"

Harry growled before saying harshly: "Because they were stolen, sir. All of my school uniforms and robes."

Ron gasped as he remembered seeing two Slytherin fifth year girls with some robes that bore the Gryffindor symbol, smelling the robes and giggling. He wondered if those had been Harry's robes and looked at his best friend. "I think I saw your robes!"

Harry glared at Ron. "And you didn't do anything? Gee, thanks!"

"Sorry, mate. Never crossed my mind that those Slytherin girls had somehow obtained your robes... They must have had some sort of contact in Gryffindor tower..."

"Well, some of the robes were stolen from the laundry room actually," Harry stated softening his tone, but he couldn't believe fans would go so far as to steal his school uniforms. There was also the fact that he was wearing his nineteenth pair of glasses. "I just don't get it, Ron! I'm almost wishing I was back at the Dursleys or killing Voldemort rather than confronting this fan club thing."

Harry went through classes and got thirty points deducted from Gryffindor for not using _proper attire_ in Snape's Potions class. Harry wondered how he was going to get his uniforms back when by dinner Cho Chang walked with a smile towards Gryffindor Table holding Harry's uniforms. "Here they are, Harry. I was able to investigate and get them back after your friend Granger told me about the problem. The girls that had them said that they washed them by hand, all for you." Cho rolled her eyes as she said the last sentence and Harry grabbed the uniforms and thanked her. She was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Cho?"

"Yes?" she asked looking back at him.

"Do you want to spend the day with me in Hogsmeade on our February Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry couldn't believe he was being so straightforward.

"Oh, I don't know..." Cho said biting her lower lip. "Last year didn't go too well, did it?"

"I know, but we can try again..." Harry said in a hopeful tone.

"Alright! See you around!" Cho then walked back to Ravenclaw table.

Ron was staring at Harry when Hermione arrived at the table and smiled as she saw Harry with his uniforms. "I'm glad she was able to get them back!" Hermione said as she slumped into her chair to eat. "What's with you Ron?" she asked the redhead.

"Just that Harry asked Cho on a date and I still can't believe it."

"Really?" Hermione asked beaming. "Hope everything will be alright this time, Harry! Good luck!" Harry nodded before muttering a 'thanks'.

XxXxX

Christina was stabbing a plushed toy she owned. The news around school were that Harry had invited Cho Chang on a date and Christina couldn't stand it. Cho wasn't even part of the club! How dare that little Asian bitch steal Harry when she wasn't even interested in worshipping him? "If he beds her I'm going to castrate him!" Suddenly she thought things over and blurted: "No, I cannot castrate him because then he wouldn't be able to make me have kids in the future, but what if he decided to have kids with Cho?" Christina screamed and tore the plushy to pieces. "I'm going to ruin their date! Harry is mine! MINE! I will make Cho look ridiculous and then he'll choose brilliant and beautiful me!"

"Christina? Who are you talking to?" asked Cocco.

"Leave me alone!" Christina yelled at the other girl. "No, wait!" Cocco stared at her. "Bring me Ash!"

A while later Ash was in the 7th year Ravenclaw girls dormitory. "What's wrong, Chris?" he asked fearfully, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Cho Chang has betrayed us! How can she steal Harry from his fans! Who does she think she is! She thinks she is a goody goody just because she was able to get him his uniforms back?"

"Come on, Chris. Maybe their date won't go right. Everyone knows how their Valentine's day date last year ended... Maybe they will have a repeat of that!" Ash exclaimed nervously.

"Maybe... But I will make sure that their date is ruined!"

"And how will you do that, Chris?" Ash asked blinking.

"By using you, of course!"

"Me?" Ash pointed at himself.

"Yes! You!" Chris stated with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

XxXxX

It was the last day of January and Neville was running around Gryffindor common room screaming with Hermione behind him wearing latex gloves like the ones used by Muggle doctors. "Stop, Neville! I will only submit you to slight stimulation to learn more about male behavior when stimulated even when they are against it!" Hermione shouted.

"That is precisely the problem, Hermione! That I'm against it!" Neville yelled back.

"Why don't you use Ron?" Harry asked Hermione from his spot in front of the fireplace.

She glared at him and replied: "For one very simple reason. Ron is too willing to be used as a subject and it doesn't work that way. I need a victim, I mean a subject that doesn't want to have sex with me. Ron doesn't make a good test subject because he _wants _me to touch him and to even get farther than just stimulation!"

Harry laughed and looked at his scarlet faced friend due to what Hermione had just said. "Is that true?"

"Well, I told her that I didn't mind and that it would be nice to have her hands in my trousers..." Ron said bitterly.

Harry had a good laugh about that and he saw Neville unable to run anymore and panting. "You're mine now!" Hermione exclaimed and Neville squealed almost like a girl before running to the boys' dormitory with Hermione after him.

XxXxX

St. Valentine's day arrived and it was nightmare day for Harry. Everywhere there were packs of girls wanting to give him gifts and chocolates. In the morning his room looked worse than how it had looked on Christmas because at least on Christmas most of his _fans_ were with their families. The gifts filled all of the 6th year boys' dormitory, but it didn't end there. Harry hoped that everything in the room was what he was to receive and went aghast when he confirmed how wrong he had been. Girls, and even some boys kept following him everywhere offering Valentine gifts and treats. Some students even sung him love jingles. Even Malfoy came to him and asked with a smirk badly imitating a girl's voice: "Hey Potty! Want me to sing you a song?"

In Potions class Harry had a hard time explaining to Snape that it wasn't his fame craving sickness that made many balloons to keep popping in the dungeon and throwing glittering confetti everywhere or banners that read: WE LOVE HARRY!

During Transfigurations there had even been cupid illusions flying around and shooting illusory arrows that instead of sharp ends had hearts, but McGonagall sure acted as if they didn't exist and taught her class normally.

Harry was going mad with the many girls that kept begging with sentences like:

"Please accept my gift!"

"Please accept my chocolates! They are full of love!"

"I made these chocolates myself, the Muggle way!"

"I baked you a cake!"

"Can I sing a song for you, Harry? Everyone says I have a nice voice!"

"I want to do a strip tease for you tonight! What do you say?"

He had managed to hide in a classroom and Cho found him there. "There you are!"

"How did you find me?" he asked alarmed.

"With my Harry radar, of course!"

"Such a thing actually exists?" Harry asked looking perplexed.

Cho laughed out loud and shook her head. "I was joking, Harry. I only found you because I had seen you go through an aisle and I simply went through all the classrooms while the silly fangirls continued running in Gryffindor Tower's direction assuming that you were heading there!" She frowned all of a sudden. "I can see that you are not enjoying the attention..."

"Who would enjoy being the target of mad fans?" asked Harry.

"Famous people seem to like it, but I guess that in your case they seem more like stalkers rather than fans." Cho laughed a little.

"By the way, Cho, I'm glad you're not part of that herd of girls," Harry stated truthfully.

"Let's say that I don't agree much with their terms. I even had a disagreement with Marietta--"

"Please, don't mention that girl," Harry said non too harshly.

"I won't. She turned out to be quite a... bitch in the end, right? But she was my friend, you know?"

"I know," Harry replied considering that his best friends weren't exactly perfect either.

"You know--" Both spoke at the same time and blushed.

"You first," Harry said looking embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. You start!" Cho stated with a smile.

There was a very awkward silence in which both looked at each other and then to the floor. In the end Harry suddenly blurted: "Ah, what the hell!" Then he placed his lips on Cho's and she was responsive, something that made him further his advance and trap her in his arms. All of a sudden Harry broke the kiss and said nervously: "Well, better not to get carried away..."

Cho smiled and then a barrage of chalks fell on them. Peeves was floating above them and cackled after his deed, but both left the classroom running and laughing. Cho then stopped and searched for something in her pocket. "Here!" she offered.

"Not you too!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the small wrapped gift, but then he gave her a sly grin. "But I don't mind, at least not when it comes from you."

Cho laughed a little and said: "Well, I'm not exactly a rabid fangirl, alright?" She winked at him and then turned around. "See you on Saturday!"

Harry was smiling as he carried his small gift to Gryffindor Tower when a girl spotted him. "There he is! And he accepted a gift from someone!"

Many fangirls ran toward him with gifts in their hands.

"Accept mine too!"

"And mine!"

"You will like this one too!"

Harry started to run towards Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could.


End file.
